


Meet Up Again Next Week?

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, Humor, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: It had been a wonderful evening. So when Harry asked if they wanted to meet up again next week who were they to decline?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 14





	Meet Up Again Next Week?

Parvati smiled at Harry as they shared a joke about the previous year at Hogwarts.

The war had been tough on them all, but now they were all beginning to move on and make new lives for themselves.

The invite out for dinner with Harry had come out of the blue for her, sure they had both gone on a date to the Yule Ball all those years ago but it had gone awfully. She was too wrapped up in his fame to see the real him and Harry just trying to make it through the competition. So the invite had been unexpected but appreciated nevertheless. She took a chance and said yes; nothing ventured, nothing gained after all.

But here they both were. Three hours had passed, a lovely meal had been had and it was turning out to be a wonderful evening.

So when Harry had asked if she wanted to meet up again next week who was she to decline?

It wasn’t who she had ever imagined ending up with but she liked where it was going.

* * *

Blaise raised an eyebrow, silently enquiring to Harry if the person they were currently being forced to talk with was serious, or if it would be perfectly acceptable to politely make excuses so they could finally leave the conversation they had been trapped in for the past 15 minutes.

It looked like he was in luck though from the responding grin and excuses quickly made to step out for a moment.

They were both at a private art auction to help raise funds for the restoration of Hogwarts.

Being invited by Harry Potter, a man in a very prominent position, had been entirely unforeseen. He had planned on attending anyway but he was curious to see what the former Gryffindor wanted, so he had said yes.

What followed for the rest of the night was a perfect gentleman with free-flowing conversation. A man who turned out to be intelligent and witty - nothing like he remembered from his school days.

It was enjoyable; fine art and good company.

So when Harry asked if he wanted to meet up again next week who was he to decline?

He had always been fond of the finer things in life and Harry had turned out to be very fine indeed.

* * *

Susan wasn’t surprised by the request to meet Harry at the Three Broomsticks, they had both been working together closely at the Ministry. So when Harry had asked her to meet up with him later on to ‘ _sign some documents’_ she knew exactly what it was.

The resulting evening had been pleasant; they shared some Firewhisky, chatted about what they wanted in their future. Even if she _did_ actually have to sign some documents before the end of the night, it had been nice.

So when Harry asked if she wanted to meet up again next week who was she to decline?

She wouldn’t mind a repeat of this with maybe something more.

Michael wasn’t quite sure what Harry had wanted to talk to him about.

They had been friendly after the battle but they never really got closer as life took them down separate paths - Harry had gone back to school then to the Ministry whereas he hadn’t gone back, but rather went into an apprenticeship under a potions master at St. Mungo’s.

Looking back it had definitely been the right choice for him; he was now deputy manager of the potions department, which was a huge achievement for someone his age.

It had been hard work but it had been worth it.

So when the invite came he thought maybe Harry was planning to make some budget changes to St. Mungo’s and wanted his opinion on things before he started making decisions.

He hadn’t been expecting a walk through the park neighbouring St. Mungo’s or for Harry to insist on buying him a coffee and cake when they finally sat down to talk. 

Sure they did talk about the planned budgeting changes at St. Mungo’s, but there were also shared jokes of what it was like to be management, how to balance lives, good places to go out to that they both enjoyed.

It was surprisingly nice to find out just how much they had in common even if they hadn’t seen each other for a few years.

So when Harry asked if he wanted to meet up again next week who was he to decline?

He wanted to find out more of just what exactly they had in common.

* * *

Harry fidgeted in his seat at the restaurant. The table was all laid out, drinks were at the ready to be poured, menus were situated at every seat.

All that he was waiting for was everybody to show up.

Just another ten minutes and they would all be there.

The minutes ticked down and just before the five-minute mark, Blaise strode in.

Harry smiled; at least one person had shown up. He gestured to the seat, “Please sit down, anything to drink? Red wine isn’t it?” At Blaise’s nod he poured a glass out for him and passed it over, “I’ll explain everything in a minute when the others show up.”

As Harry turned to sort out the rest of the drinks, he missed the confused look that crossed Blaise’s face.

Blaise went to ask Harry to elaborate but, before he could, another three people of which he all recognised from his school days walked in.

Upon seeing him they all looked like they felt as confused as he was.

Harry didn’t seem to share the same confusion though as he had turned upon hearing footsteps and exclaimed, “I’m so glad you could all make it! Everybody, please sit down and I’ll get you all drinks. Susan, you still have Firewhisky right? Pavati, I ordered some of that lime cordial for you that you like. Michael, I know you like your coffee but I figured it might be a bit much for before dinner so there’s some Coke for you now and coffee for later.”

Harry puttered around getting drinks for everyone and setting them down as he waited for his final guest to arrive.

“Harry! I’m here.”

Harry grinned widely, striding across the room over to where Draco stood.

“Now everyone’s here I would like to introduce you all to my husband, Draco.”

Parvati spluttered into her drink. Michael’s jaw dropped. Susan let the menu she was holding fall to the floor. And Blaise was just controlled enough to only twitch at the news.

“Harry, I don’t think they were expecting that? What exactly did you tell them before today?” Draco asked. He hadn’t been expecting everyone to be quite so shocked with the news.

Susan spoke up, fast recovery from shocking situations now well ingrained from her job, “I think, and I speak for all of us here, that we were all under the impression that this was going to be a date with him. Not a public reveal of his new husband.”

Draco shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he questioned Harry, “Just how did you ask them to come here tonight Harry?”

Harry looked outraged at the implication, “I was just being nice, honestly. Parvati and I went to a little restaurant, so we were out of the way of everyone and I could ask without being interrupted. I walked through the park with Michael and when it started to rain, I got us both a drink as I didn’t want him to get a cold. I went to that auction I told you about with Blaise, because you know what I’m like with mixing with the posher crowds and I thought it would kill two birds with one stone. I could ask him here and he could help me to fit in a bit. And then I met with Susan in Hogsmeade to sign some papers and ask her here, we shared a drink as I thought it would be nice to have just one night off work to relax. I didn’t mean to give anyone any false impressions!”

Draco sighed again. “It takes a very special kind of idiot to pull off what you just did.”

Harry spluttered trying to defend himself as Draco spoke over him, “Harry dear, if it was me taking you to a pub in Hogsmeade, a walk through the park, a meal at a restaurant or to a posh event, what would you think we were doing?”

They all watched as the realisation of what Harry had done struck him, “Oh.”

“Yes. Oh. Now everybody, we are both very sorry for this mix-up and I know Harry is a very delectable item that you all want but he is mine.” Never let it be said that Draco was willing to share. He was not.

“Draco! That was rude! Apologise now!” When Draco appeared to have no intention of apologising for his previous words Harry continued, “Well I am - erm - certainly very sorry for the mix-up. I would like to be better friends with all of you which is why I asked you all here today to get to know me and Draco better. Er, if you want to leave you can, I mean we won’t take it personally as others haven’t liked it.”

Harry's voice trailed off as he finished his sentence, looking quite a lot less upbeat than he had a minute ago, Draco's hand silently moved to hold onto his.

Both of them looked at everybody sitting around the table. Silent glances being shared by all.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

Parvati was the first one to break the silence, “I think that although we are all a bit disappointed that this isn’t _quite_ what we were expecting, we would all be happy to remain friends and get to know you better.”

Harry watched as Susan, Michael and Blaise all nodded in agreement to her statement.

“Well, I’m - er - still very sorry for the mix-up but if you all wanted to pick out something for dinner and we can continue this evening?” More nods followed which made Harry delighted.

Harry and Draco both sat down as conversation began to flow about what meal to order, how they had met, and what each of them was now doing with their lives.

Draco smiled across at Harry as he watched him talking with his friends. Only his husband could manage to go and ask four different people out, without realising that they were all very interested in him, let alone still be very happy with him after he revealed he was married.

Then again, it had taken Harry five different dates, and for Draco to kiss him, for Harry to realise that they were in a romantic relationship that was going great.

Harry was a giant idiot who had too much love in his heart and he loved him even more for it.


End file.
